lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gogi
'''Gogi '''is a 43 year old Human who is stronger than a Super Saiyan in his base form. He is friends with Topazo. Gogi is the former second main RP character of Maroyasha. This character is an official T-Fighters member. Info Gogi was only 4 when he began training. He has known Topazo since they were both little. When Topazo came to this time Gogi was his first friend. Together they trained and got stronger. Together they fought many villians. They have fought , , DEI, Super Ian, Fridge, Jinix and "Him". But his power continues to rise. While being a descendent of Krillin, he is also part Saiyan. His mother was Saiyan and his father Human. Now at the age of 43, he is one of the strongest humans in the universe. Although being part Saiyan he can only go Super Human forms. He has defeated the villian Dense Metal. He and . took him on together, and sealed him away in the Paradox Dimension. He changed his Gi in honor of Topazo. Goodbye! "Him" Dies With A Price! Gogi, TJ, and Taffy were all fighting "Him". "Him" had somehow made it here to the present. Then, Destiny saw the fight and went to step in. Kotaz and TJ stopped her when Gogi said that he was gonna kill "Him". "Him" opened the Anti-Zone, a zone of no return. Much like the Dead Zone. Gogi charged at "Him". "Him" charged a ki blast only to be blinded by TJ's Solar Flare. Then Gogi grabbed "Him" by the shirt and pulled him into the Anti-Zone. They both went, but "Him" is gone...for now. A Father's Chance To Make It Right Gogi was always alive in the Anti-Zone, in a deep sleep/coma. But when Kaliz appeared he awoke and began breaking free. On his way to the fight with Kaliz, he sensed his son Merohan. Sensing this, Gogi went all out and sped up. He was arrving and saw Kaliz killing Merohan. Gogi seeing this, went Super Fire Human and smashed a fire fist into Kaliz. It set him aflame and Gogi started walking to Merohan, but he was then death beamed and died. He helped give power in the Merazo form. "Him"s Return Gogi came back to fight "Him". He survived the fight with "Him" and the army. But after, he said he had to go back to otherworld. He and Merohan had a father-son moment then Gogi left. Transformations * *Super Human *Super Human 2 *Super Human 3 *Super Human 4 *Legendary Super Human *Legendary Super Human 2 *Super Flame Human (Flame Saiyan Equivalent) Techniques *Ki Blast *Kamehameha *Nappa Cannon *Energy Wave *Eraser Cannon *Ki Barrage *Crazy Finger Beam *Destructo Disk *Super Kamehameha *Spirit Ball *Solar Flare *Masenko *Super Masenko *Final Flash *Dodon Ray *Instant Transmission *Explosive Wave *Neo Tri-Beam *Chasing Bullet *Explosive Breath Cannon *True Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Revenge Blaster *Crusher Ball *Maximum Flasher *Chaotic Dead End *Afterimage Strike *Afterimage *Wolf Fang Fist *Kick Slap *Rengeki *T-Ultimate Blast Pictures Gallery of pics for Gogi Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Deceased Category:T-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Maroyasha